


A very bat case

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is sad, Clark is a good friend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman had a hard night, Superman wants to be there for him. <br/>Just a hurt/comfort piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very bat case

It was a very horrible night. Everything went wrong. A child got killed by Poison Ivy. Not even by the Joker or someone so crazy you couldn't predict what his next step is. No. Poison Ivy. 

He was such a failure. How is he supposed to save a whole town if he can't even save a child? 

Suddenly Bruce heard steps coming in the Batcave, but it weren't Alfred's. He knew this steps. Superman. 

"If the Justice League needs my service, you're supposed to call, don't come here. How often do I have to say this to you?", he growled extra grumpily, so the other man couldn't hear the grief in his voice, not even with his super hearing. 

"I'm not here because of Justice League business. I just wanted to see you.", Clark smiled slightly, didn't dare to grin. He sensed something was wrong. 

Batman raised an eyebrow. "As honoured as I feel getting personal visits from the great Superman", his voice was dropping with sarcasm,"You should leave again". It really wasn't the time for Bruce getting molested by Clark, he needed to find out how he can improve himself, how he can become better and not be the garbage he is right now. 

Bruce saw the hurt showing on Clark's face for a moment but chose to ignore it. He had more important matters to think about.  
Superman didn't show any signs of leaving, so he needed to repeat himself: "Leave. Now."

But the Kryptonian was unfortunately not as stupid as Bruce always told him.   
"Look, I know something's wrong. I've heard your heartbeat at home, it was as unsteady as I never heard before at you. As soon as I came you somehow made it to calm down again, a thing only you could do so unbelievably fast", he smiled warmly, "But you can't fool me". He paused for a moment. "Well, at least not in this case". The man of steel showed his perfect camera grin, so convincing that Bruce nearly smiled back. Well, he would have if he hadn't noticed what a stupid idiot he was just before. So he simply continued glaring at Clark like he would be the world's worst fool (even if he knew this description actually fit to him).

Superman actually 'pouted' like a little child. Like a child. A child will never grow up because of him. Because he is a dumb-. 

"There it is! You're heartbeat went up again!"  
Bruce stayed with his awesome methode: Glaring. 

"Gosh, just tell me what's going on!" Clark sounded really frustrated, which surprised Bruce a bit. Why did it matter to him? Batman understood by now that Superman is some kind of boyscout-puppy who actually cared about other people, but still: This was a bit much. Too much, since he just really couldn't bring up is usual patience. 

"Superman", the dark knight snarled, "I'm being serious. Now is really not the time for some kind of friendship improvement or whatever you have in mind". 

"So you consider me as your friend?", a grin spread up his face once again but it stopped when he saw the death stare on the man who he actually considered as his 'best friend'.

"I'm being serious, too. Bruce, just tell me what's going on. Are you hurt? Or in danger? I know you can look after yourself but still: I'm here for you. Let me help you".

Batman tried to swallow down his anger, but it didn't work. So he began to say a bit too loud: "There is no way to help me! I'm not hurt, I'm not in danger. I 'am' an idiot. An idiot who lets people die, who lets children die!" 

Clark could tell with his x-ray vision that the "not hurt" part wasn't really true, but that also was the only thing he understood. 

"Slow down", Superman said in a soft voice, which he tried not to make too emotional. He knew Bruce didn't want any pity. "What exactly happened?"

But Bruce didn't answer anymore, just clenched is hands to fists. It looked like it would be painful how his nails digged into his skin.   
Superman went to him, took his hands into his and unclenched them. 

"It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it. Just... No matter what happened, I'm sure you did everything you could. Stop blaming yourself."

Batman looked down at his hands, still in a grasp of Superman. 

Clark followed his gaze, before he hastily let go. "Sorry, I didn't realise I -". Batman interrupted him by catching his hands quickly and mumbled very unbatman-like: "It's ok. I am... It's - Uhm, I mean thank you.", looking shyly to the side. 

The image of a shy Batman warmed the heart of the man of steel. He pulled one hand out of Bruce's hold, putting it instead under his chin, lifting it to force the other man to look him in the eyes. 

But we're talking about Batman. A man who built so many walls around himself, not even a superhuman named Kal-El could just break them, even if it seemed like that for a moment. 

So Bruce began: "I appreciate you wanting to help me, I really do, but I don't think you can. At least not more than you already did. You should probably go". With these words he tried to pull away his hand and turn around, but Superman seemed to use his super strength.

"What the hell?", Batman sounded annoyed but the grip around his hand didn't soften. 

"Don't be like this.", Clark said with pleading eyes, "Don't lock out the people who care about you. Let me in."

"And how should I be? Like a perfect, happy person who is actually damned good at what he does? Like you? But do you know what? I can't! I can't be like you!", Bruce said with a desperate voice, pointing at Clark's chest.   
"Not everyone can make people having hope again just by smiling prettily at them or defeat villains by pushing them slightly! Not everyone can be so wonderful as you are! So no, I can't let you in, because you shouldn't see something as horrible as my mind, you'll never need to! You don't know what it's like when you're tired in a way sleep can't fix, when you feel sick and no medicine can help, when you have pain which pain killers can't take away.", Batman smiled bitterly. "Only a real killer could".

Superman gulped. He never realized exactly how insecure the person so dear to him was. He knew his best friend had problems, but he didn't know it was that bad. 

Bruce could see Clark's brain working behind his eyes. He shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have let himself be fooled by the hero's kind smile. He should have shut his mouth and sent Clark away.   
Instead he just scared the one person he truly trusted away by showing him what a pathetic piece of crap he was.   
He opened his mouth to speak in his usual calm voice again: "I understand if you don't want to see me again, but we have to stay professional around the other Justice Lea-".

"Oh, Bruce.", Clark interrupted him sadly, couldn't continue listening to his non sense.   
"I never knew - I'm so sorry". He let go of Batman's hand and Bruce thought for a moment it was over now, but Superman only let go to hug him. The other man tensed up extremely at first, but relaxed to the warm heat surrounding him soon after. 

Superman didn't get how someone as great as Bruce Wayne could think something like this about himself. 

"How can you not realize how beautiful you are?", Clark mumbled, pulling slightly away. 

Bruce looked him in the eyes, voluntarily this time, and smiled slightly.   
Clark smiled back and when he saw barely visible uncertainty mixed with something like relief in the other man's grey blue eyes Superman made himself a promise: He will make the other person feel as loved as he deserves to.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I have free time in school. (Or what do you think? That I communicate with other human beings?)


End file.
